Diabolik Lovers Revise
by xBlackCrescentx
Summary: How would season one have been different if the vampires not only had Yui but had to deal with a super strong human with anger issues and a chaotic demon who isn't afraid to bite back? The vampires are used to having weak humans who can't fight back, now they have the opposite. However will they deal with them?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is note or less a test to show the revised Version. Chances are I'll go back and add the scenes I skipped it people want me to but please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this and I plan to update as soon as possible.**_

Two young looking girls were riding in a car without a word being spoken. That is until one of the girls asked"Are you excited?"

This girl is Lily May. A sixteen year old girl who, although she does not look like it, can and will knock your butt out if you anger her. Especially if you call out her flat chest. She wore a shirt much like Yui's but it wasn't sweater like and was a light blue with dark colored stripes and faded blue jeans with brown boots. She has navy blue hair flipped over to the right with royal blue eyes.

"A little. To tell the truth, I'm a bit nervous." This was spoken by Yui Komori. A girl with light blonde hair and a sweet personality. "But, where is Luna?"

"I'm here." A voice popped into the conversation. Both girls jumped to the other side of the seat, not expecting the appearance of said person. A laugh sounded through the backseat as black petals flew around.

Once they vanished, a pale girl with long, white hair styled in pigtails with long black ribbons and lavender eyes with matching fox ears and a fluffy tail. Her outfit consisted of a black dress with loose sleeves that hung low on her shoulders and chest with a skirt reached mid thigh and trailed behind her in the back. She completed her look with a black chocker with a bell, striped lavender and black socks, and over the knee black combat boots. "Someone was hungry, so we went to find a little snack." She gestured to a stuffed fox with a ribbon tied in a bow on its neck on her head with a fake anger.

Then she yarned, allowing Lily and Yui to see her pearly white fangs that reminded them of a cat. "Did we have to leave during the day? I mean its so bright!" Luna was a rare demon, a hybrid of snake and fox and as such, preffed not to be oit during the day. Yui knows something is different About Luna but doesn't know what she is.

Lily talked with a tone as though talking to a child, which personality wise, wasn't too far off, Lily said in a comforting voice " Because unlike you, these are normal people, you know. People who are awake during the day and sleep at night." Towards the end of the conversation her voice took on a more playful tone.

"You're one to talk, Ms. I have inhuman strength and am a giant pervert!"

"And who's fault is it that?"

Whatever attitude filled response Luna was about to say was interrupted by Yui rolling down the window. Amazement filled her eyes as she slightly leaned out the window and looked at the mansion. Soon they had arrived and got out the car. They got their bags out and the car zoomed away.

As they began their slow walk to the door, it started to rain. "Its raining!" Luna's fur stood on end as she let out a hiss.

Then a loud boom of thunder sent them running to the door. As they were running, Luna used her magic to hold her bag on her head. Lily and Yui both slowed down to get their suitcases to go over the steps, before Yui knocked. No one answered so Yui called out "Hello!"

Lily turned to Luna. "Can't you just teleport inside to open the door?"

"No. I have to know what the place looks like before I teleport otherwise something bad may happen."

Lily walked up to the door by Yui and tried to open the door. However the second her fingers touched the door knob, the door opened. Yui and Lily jumped slightly back and Luna's ears perked up. Yui shyly walked into the house. Lily soon followed with careful glances to each side. Last was Luna who silently shut the door.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" Yui asked as she paused her walking.

Lily, being the one who hated being suprised and\or scared, said nervously with a slightly scared giggle "Thats funny. Maybe they weren't told we were coming?"

They countinued walking before they stopped by the stairs. "Hello?" Yui tried once more.

"Maybe we should split up? I can investigate up stairs." She didn't wait for a response as she ascended the stairs, leaving her bags at the base of the stairs. Yui, after a flash of lightning saw a boy, and decided to go that way as Lily went the opposite way.

(Since we all know how this scene goes, I'm gonna skip to what changed)

Yui intruduces herself as Lily comes in, not noticing the boys at first. "Yui? Did you-" She then noticed everyone. "I guess you did. I'm Lily May."

Yui continued. "My father said we were supposed to live here."

Reji responded with "I heard nothing of the sort." Before turning to Ayato. "Ayato. Explain this to me."

"How should I know? You never said anything about that, Pancake."

"Thats because you attacked me out of no where! Wait! Did you say Pancake? Are you talking about me?"

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as pancake." Then he turned towards Lily. "You, too. You're just as flat as her!"

Reji, as though he didn't her at any of the last conversation, "I wasn't informed of this."

Yui turned to him. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"We shouldn't talk out here. Come with me. Take care of their luggage." He turned and walked down the hall. Yui gasped, looked at Ayato, and ran. Lily had her fists clenched and felt like punching him but decided against it for now and ran after them.

Yui and Lily and sitting next to each other on the sofa as Reji begins with "Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having both of you tell us about yourselves and how you came to enter this house. "

Yui started. "Um, right, I …"

She, however, was interrupted by a voice saying What have we here? Is it true? Are there really two cute little human girls here?"

Then that guy was startled as a voice behind him said while mocking his tone of voice " What have we here? Is it true? Is there really a perverted little vampire here?" He turned around, shock filling his features as he was met with the sight of Luna standing there with a smirk on her face.

Reji then turned to them and asked " And you are?"

Luna vanished in her flurry of black petals before appearing in front of him. She held out a hand. "Luna Anei. I'm the other girl who shall be staying here."

She shook his hand just as Yui gasped. Luna quickly turned around.

A purple haired vampire licked her check. "She's sweet." Lily jumped over, hoping he wouldn't lick her to, but was too slow.

The perverted vampire with the hat had appeared behind her and got her. "She's not sweet." Lily turned to swing at him but he moved.

"Now you two," began Reji. " Don't you think that behavior is impolite to two girls you just met?"

The pervert continued. "What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you Kanato?"

It was at this moment Luna noticed the bear in Kanato's arms. She once again vanished in petals. This time she appeared next to him. "Aw! Thats a cute bear. Kanato, right? Whats his name?"

He didn't have the chance to answer because Ayato interrupted. "Yours truley saw Pancake first. Yours truely will be her first everything. "

"Lame."A new voice said. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself yours truely."

(The next part goes on like normal until)

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So it was you. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" A white haired boy said.

"How dare she interrupt your precious sleep? " Luna mimed back to him with a cruel smirk. "I'm sorry, but do explain. How did she interrupt your sleep? Did she walk up to your room and drag you down here? Or did she somehow mind control your weak mind into coming down here? Last time I checked she didn't." They thought she was done until she turned to Lily with a knowing smile and said "Oh and Lily, close your mouth or you'll catch flies. And is that drool I see?"

Lily's face lite up as she said "Shut up!"

Yui, trying to avoid conflict, asked "How did you get in?"

Instead of answering, he punched a wall and said "My question first!"

Luna couldn't resist laughing. "Anger issues much?"

Reji said "Does anyone know anything about the ladies who has come to live with us?

"Are you three the women he mentioned?" A new voice asked.

Reji being the one of the few of not the only one still trying to figure out the truth then asked "Shu, do you know something about these girls?"

( The next part also continued like the anime until..)

"That means we're gonna have a very long relationship with her." Laito, being the pervert we know he is, said.

"Wow! Lily, I think I found someone who is a bigger pervert than you! Where are the flying pigs?" Luna jokingly said as she threw herself onto the back of the couch with a cupcake from god knows where.

(Back to the anime, throughout the phone scene)

[The next scene continues like the anime but kana to is by Luna]

Luna quickly turned to Kanato with a Cheshire cat smile. "So thats why you smelled strange. Yui, you were right. By human standards they are weird. But that's because they are not humans. They're all vampires!"

Laito backed up from Yui. "You say that as though you're not human. "

Luna smiled showing off her fangs and flashing her eyes. Then all nine tails revealed themselves as a strange aura flowed around the room. "Thats because I'm not human." She took a step forward resulting in things lifting off the ground. "I'm a demon. "

"Luna! You've proved your point! Thats enough!" Lily called out. She had instinctively got closer to Yui as if to protect her.

"Huh?" Luna reverted back to normal as everything settled back down. "Sorry. There was so much chaos, I couldn't resist. "


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is on the shorter side because its only the second part of the first chapter. I will try to start and finish the next episode as soon as possible. But who do you like the most so far? Yui, Lily, or Luna? I have decided to put a random fact about each oc once every chapter. And maybe in the future, I'll do a little skit at the beginning (but I need ideas so any ones you have will be appreciated)_**

 ** _Lily: Cannot cook. At all. Seriously if you see her in the kitchen making something, run and never look back._**

 ** _Luna: Can cook. But don't get on her bad side. She will not hesitate to curse and or poison your food._**

(The scene continues as Yui falls)

Luna looks around at all the vampires and goes "Uh oh."

Yui looks scared as she says "V..Vampires?" She faces Luna, who smiles and waves. "A demon."

She gasps and quickly reaches into her back pocket. "Take this!" She exclaims as she holds a cross out.

Everyone stares at her with no reaction except for Luna who slightly winced and hissed.

"Honestly, " starts Pidg- I mean Reji as he sits. "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are."

Yui gets up and starts to back away.

Reji continues "That makes me furious." Yui turns and runs. "Her manners are deplorable." Lily runs after her.

Luna, who everyone forgot was there, rolled her eyes. "Well I guess they are. Mine would be too if I found out vampires are real and they apparently have no weakness."

As they were running, they passed Kanato who said "I'll break you."

Luna appeared after they left and said sarcastically "Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" Before chasing after them, mumbling something like these idiots are going to be the end of me.

Once Yui makes it to a phone, she barely notices that Lily is gone.

(The chase scene continues)

Once Yui makes it to the locked room, Lily finally catches up and says "Curiosity killed the cat" Not daring to step inside the room.

"Yeah, well animosity brought it back." Luna says as she walks into the room without a care in the world. "Both of you make quite a ruckus. Its a wonder neither of you have been caught yet."

Lily glanced to both of her sides before nervously stepping into the room. "I think we should get out of here. "

Lily and Luna walk over to Yui who is investigating a table of jewels. Lily and Luna are still investigating when they hear Yui gasp. "It … It hurts." Lily rushes over to Yui where as Luna glances at the doors glass doors.

"You've finally decided to make your move, huh?" Her voice is little over a whisper and holds no emotion.

Lily kneels next to Yui and tries to comfort her. Luna joins but seems to be lost in her own little world.

As Yui looks at the doors, Lily follows her look and stares at the door. "What is it? Was there something there?"

"And I thought I was the one losing my mind." Luna says, as she returns to normal.

Yui notices a book. "Is this.. Me?" She picks up the book itself and says "Is this my father's diary?"

She begins to read it out loud. "What does this mean? Am I not my father's daughter?!"

Lily only stares with shock filling her features. "But why did he never tell you? And why is his diary here?"

Then Lily jumps five feet into the air as the vampires appear.

(the scene continues)

"Please stay put; you're my prey." Kanato says.

Yui replies with "I'm nobody's prey."

Luna rolls her eyes as she says "And what are we? Chopped liver?"

(The scene continues like normal but after Subaru punches the wall, Luna says "Again with the anger issues. What did the wall ever do to you?")

The triplets group around the girls with Ayato by Yui, Laito by Lily, and Kanato by Luna. Lily is too confused to try anything where as Luna is basically drunk off the chaos and somewhat still lost in thought.

(Then the scene continues)


	3. Note

I'm sorry for not posting, but i have the next chapter almost done. Its taken longer than I expected. (Mostly cause I keep forgetting about it and getting distracted.) However, to make up for that, I am doing the full second episode at once. I figured since I have yet to post the next chapter, I will post this and not only answer questions, but clear things up as well. But before that happens, I have a question. Should I continue to post the chapters (excluding the next chapter which, no matter what, will remain the full episode) in two parts or should I make each chapter a full episode? If I keep them in parts, updates will be more common, but the chapters (depending on the episodes time and how the interactions of the vampires, Yui, Lily, and Luna go) may end up being pretty short. On the other hand, if the chapters are the full episode then the chapters will be longer. However they may end up being less common. Considering that not only do I have to watch the full episode (sometimes) multiple times, and figure out how to have Lily and Luna interact with everyone without changing the basic plot or way things end up. Plus, I have a big idea for the last few chapters, which I want to give hints about without spoiling the idea. Either way, the chapters will be posted. Now that that's out of the way, I'll answer questions and clear things up.

1\. How strong is lily by the way is she stronger than the brothers

Lily is not as strong as the vampires, but is stronger than most humans. She's unable to defeat a vampire but would be able to if said vampire was blood deprived and\or sick.

2\. why stop it there

This was because I had decided to completely redo the original Diabolik Lovers story I was writing. (Its still up if you want to read that trash). The first two chapters of this story were .want as a test to show the changes and the new style of the chapters.

3\. I figured since not much is know about Luna and i don't know what you would want to know, I came up with numbering it and if you want to know the answer then you could pm me or review and I'll answer it asap.

1: Her Age.

2:What is she capable of.

3: The deal about her tails.

4: The things with her eyes.

5: Her exact height.

6: How and\or why she became famous.

7: How did she end up with Lily and Yui.

I figured that since I keep forgetting to publish or write the chapter, I would put questions for people to answer. Then once someone answers, I'll be reminded to do the chapter and it'll be posted sooner. (Probably not that much sooner due to I have to run most things through my friend, who is Lily's creator.)

*Who is your favorite season one vampire? (All vampires included)

My favorite is Kanato. (I tend to love the crazy and creepy characters.)

*What do you think of Yui?

I think she's adorable and is a good person put on a not so good situation.

* Who is your least favorite Sakamaki brother?

For me its Ayato. I have no reason.

*Who do you ship Yui with the most out of the Sakamaki brothers?

Shockingly, I ship her most with Ayato. I may not like him that much, but I still ship him with Yui.

*Who is your favorite OC so far?

I'm a bit biased due to the fact that Luna is my OC. So I'm going to try not to be as biased. I think, although she probably doesn't count as an oc, Lilac may be my favorite. She's a little ball of demon sass disguised as Luna's stuffed fox.

*****I'm sorry for any typos. I'm tired and had a way longer version of this typed up, but my phone lost service for a minute and deleted the whole thing. But I think that covers everything I wanted to cover. Expect the next chapter to be up in a day or two.*****


	4. Yet Another Note

I'm sorry,it seems like im posting more notes than actual chapters. But have no fear the new chapter is in the works but my friend who writes this with me (Lily's Creator) and i came up with a new idea for a story that will more than likely be coming out soon. Its gonna be like the diabolik lovers boyfriend scenarios on wattpad but instead of it have you the reader being involved it'll be the vampires with lily and luna with appearances by Yui. but since this will be nothing more than what can only be described as one shots on crack we have decided to make it involve the mukamis since funnier scenes can be created with them. Plus my favorite character in the series is in the mukami family so im a bit biased of wanting to start writing him. (Can you guess who it is?)But it will not only have boyfriend scenario like things but random things that pop into our heads we'd even take ideas. meaning you could ask "what would happen if so and so got drunk?" this would be a lot more goofy and more of a fun thing instead of following the anime. Now don't think that this means this story is going to be forgotten (although it most likely seems like i already forgot this story) this will still be updated (with actual chapters for once) since for some reason people actually somewhat like this. I don't understand why but to each their own. The one shots which will also be published on fanfiction and wattpad will be a big chance to actually see what my friend and i are really like and will just be a big ball of fun. So even if you don't like that kind of thing or are just reading this story because you're bored, please give the oneshots a chance. There's a 50/50 chance you won't regret it!

Another thing i wanted to talk about was mmd. Now alot of you may have heard of, watched, or even made things for this. I have recently started a deviantart and youtube account for mmd under the name LoliMimikyu this will have everything from diabolik lovers to vocaloid to madoka magica. Its fairly new so i would appreciate if you could go through and give me feed back on the things i have created.

I promise this is the last note in place of a chapter thing for a while (i hope) as i said before the next chapter is in the works and im hoping it'll be published tomorrow. But i would love to hear your feedback and crazy theories about things in diabolik lovers and even things that don't have to do with lily or luna. I also have some questions that not only would i like you to answer but for you to guess my answer. Just for fun and to get to know the author better.

This one is more for you to answer and not so much for you to guess my answer: Why are you reading my story? I mean to me its not that good especially when compared to other stories and the ocs don't even seem as good. And i know you aren't here for my writing style because it sucks (to me any way)

(This is a bit random but why not) Who's your favorite doki doki literature club member?

Who do you think mine is?

who is your favorite Mukami Vampire?

Who do you think mine is?

I had more but i forgot so these are all the questions. I wish you luck on guessing and hope you give the oneshots a chance.


	5. Opps

OK so i just realized that i posted this on wattpad but not fanfiction so here it is. the chapter from weeks ago (from my last note) but the real next chapter (hopefully ) can be written and published tomorrow.

The bed scene is the same. Laito is still a world class level perv. Reji is still a stick in the mud. And Ayato is still a massive jerk. But what can you do?

However after that they are getting into the car and lily runs out. But instead of the skirt, she is wearing black leggings and blue converse. The shirts are slightly untucked. Reji questions lily. "What are you wearing?"

Luna appears in her normal flurry of rose petals and says "A uniform, obviously."

Lily holds back a snicker. Reji rolls his eyes. "I am aware of that, but what happened to it?"

Once again, before Lily can say anything, Luna answers. "Oh, she hates skirts. She would much rather Wear pants. And seeing as you all don't wear the same exact uniform, I figure that if you don't keep the same uniform, then why should we."

Lily had simply changed the bottoms but Luna must've thought go big or go home. Luna had customized the whole uniform. The skirt poofed up and was missing the buttons, she had thigh high lavender socks with black stripes, and combat heels. The biggest change, however, was her top. She completely ditched the jacket and instead had a silver sparkling mid thigh reaching cloak with her top bearing resemblance to Kanato with a choker at the top instead of That thing he wears on his collar. To top the whole outfit off she had a slivery lavender ribbon around her wrist tied in a bow with the rest hanging down. "Now, are you going to stand there and gawk or, Pidgeon, are you going to get in where we can head to school?"

They all climb in and everyone is in the same seats but Lily is between Shu and Ayato and Luna is between Kanato and Laito.

Its completely silent, until Luna starts laughing and says "Lily! We need to tell Yui what happened this morning!"

"Huh?" Yui turns to them.

Lily's face lights up. "Do we have to?"

Luna shrugs and says "If you won't, I will." She faces Yui. "You see Pigeon over there had the bright idea to send Lazy and Tsundere to wake up Lily. So they tried to wake her up by shaking her, but she got startled and sent Subaru flying and head butted Shu. It was hilarious."

Yui quickly turns to Lily. "Are you ok?"

Lily, who's face is finally back to its own color, nods. She puts a hand to the back of her head. "Yep. Luna was passing by and healed me."

The ride continues like normal. But during the scene when Ayato says "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime." He adds on to it by saying, as he points to Luna, "Besides the only one who isn't a pancake is Melons over there."

To which Luna gives him a bone chilling glare. Then the scene is back to normal.

(Reji also gives Lily and Luna cranberry juice). But as soon as Kanato starts to talk, Lily practically jumps up the car wall to get away from him.

The scene progresses like normal but when they arrive at school Luna is instantly surrounded by people with candy bags. Her face breaks out into a grin. "Aw…. Are these for me?" She sweetly giggles.

A boy in the front says with embarrassment clear on his face. "Yes. We knew you were coming and so we thought we, being your biggest fans, should get you something and knowing about your sweet tooth decided to get you various candys."

"How sweet! Thank you!" She then pouts. "Now I feel bad! I didn't get any of you a gift." Tears start to form and her ears droop.

Once again the boy speaks up. "Oh, that's fine! We did this out of love for you. So please don't cry."

Luna's eyes dry and she gets a face splitting smile on her face. Her tail sways with happiness and she accepts the candies. She then looks at Reji and says "I'm sorry but we will have to continue this later. I have to find out my classes and get to them. Bye." She winks and walks off.

She makes it to Reji, Lily, and Yui. "Hey guys. Sorry about that, I guess it slipped my mind that my fans would surround me. But let's continue and get to class. Lilac? Can you hold some of these for me?"

Lilac jumps from Luna's head and holds the bags in her tail. "Thanks.….Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell us our classes?"

"Luna you have classes with me. I will meet you there, I trust you can find your way. Lily, go with Subaru." Reji said leading Yui away.

Lily gave Yui face that held nothing but pity while Luna mouthed 'Good luck' as she vanished in her black petals. Lily then turned and ran towards everyone's favorite tsundere.

[Since everyone knows what happens with Yui, I have decided to continue with what happened to Luna before going into Lily]

By the time Reji made it to class, Luna had taken a seat in the front and had started eating one of the bags of sweets as her fans surrounded her. He ended up taking the seat next to her. (Much to the disappointment of many of her fans, especially when the bell rang and they had to return to their seats.) Class had initially started of fine, the teacher went on and on, some students played attention, others passed notes, and some either were asleep or skipped altogether. Everything was going smoothly until the teacher decided to call on Luna to get up and solve the math problem, believing Luna wasn't paying attention and could be made into an example of why you should pay attention. The scene went like this….

'Blah, blah, blah. Does this teacher ever shut up. Ugh. I cant even ignore her when im ranting in my head.'

"Miss Luna! You are in class to learn not daydream!"

" But I already know all of this."

" Is that so? Well then you don't mind coming to the board and solving this problem?"

Luna rolls her eyes, walks to the board, and studies the problem. " See, class. Take this as an-"

"Done." Everyone, including Reji, were a bit shocked.

The teacher looks at the problem with a look of shock. " Cheater. Not even I can solve this problem that quickly! No way you can, and in your head at that. How stupid do you think I am!"

" Well taking the fact in that this supposedly very difficult problem is actually very simple. And that any teacher - wait let me rephrase that- any competent teacher would be able to solve it workless and quickly, I would say I consider you to be very stupid." She walks back to her seat. She stares at Reji as though daring him to tell her something.

The teacher's face is turning red from rage as she screams " That is it! Go to the office this instant!"

"No"

"What did you just say?"

"No"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Are you so idiotice that you don't know what no means? I knew you were dumb but not that dumb."

"I know what no means!"

" Then why'd you ask?"

"Ugh! Go to the office now!"

" Why should I? I simply did what you told me." The teacher stormed up to Luna's desk and threw her hands on it.

"Just shut up and go to the office!" Luna stands, lean over the desk face to face with the teacher.

"Make me."

Long story short Reji had to practically drag Luna to the principal's office. Once they got down the hallway, Luna pulled her hands out of his and walked by his side with an eye closed smile and her hands being held behind her back. She was even skipping slightly.

He had stopped, where as Luna continued walking.

"That scene you just put on will not be tolerated. Should you do something like that again, there will be consequences." He scolded.

Luna stopped and turned to face him. "Answer me this Pidgeon," her voice turned cold and her eyes lost all kindness and emotion. "I feed off of emotions. The more chaotic the better. So tell me, how was what I did any different than how you lure humans, your prey, only for food? The answer? Its not. So, before you try to scold me, think unless you desire to look like a fool." She then smiled and slightly tilted her head as she said, "And we wouldn't want that now would we." She giggled and continued to walk after allowing Reji to catch up with her.

The rest of the walk was silent. As soon as they got to the office, Reji went back to class and Luna went to see the principal.

*(A slight time skip to once she was sent out)*

She was going to just wonder around the hallways until she saw Lily standing outside the nurses office. Luna smirked as she realized Lily had not realized her yet.

"Boo!" She exclaims as she starts giggling. "But, seriously, why are you here?"

Lily, who's life just flashed before her eyes, calmed herself before beginning to explain. "Well, I was stretching, and getting ready to get up since class just ended, but I didn't realize Subaru was next to me and he startled me, resulting in me punching him. So, I panicked and ran. He wasn't following me, I was just embarrassed and freaked out. But then, as I started to calm down, I fell over Shu."

Luna facepalmed. "Nice going, Lily. I expected better." She finished the sentence while slightly shaking her head.

"Hey! I was focusing on running, not looking for people on the floor! I would hit you, but I'm still a bit out of it from bloodloss. Shu ended up bitting me. It really sucked." Then, her eyes widened as though just now realizing what she said.

Luna started laughing again. "You're right! I bet it was a real pain in the neck!"

She quickly vanished before Lily could do anything else. The rest of the day went smoothly. They even made it to the car without a hit.

The ride home, however, was a completely different story. It had gone much like the ride to school had gone. Except, Luna was talking with Kanato. Lily, who was left forever alone, asked "Where's Yui?"

Reji then told her what happened. After that, the ride returned to silence.

{{{Skip to Ritcher turning towards the mansion.}}}

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" A female voice spoke out from the shadowed trees. "We have time to spare before she takes action. You are wasting your time by being here so early. Not to mention possibly giving them a chance to discover our plan."

"You simply worry about fulfilling your side of the plan. What I do is none of your concern." Ritcher replies. "Speaking of your side of the plan, has anything happend? "

The figure leans forward to reveal it to be wearing a long black cloak as it sits high in the tree. The woman lost all emotion in her voice as she spoke. "She has begun to make her moves. Everything is going smoothly."

"Good. I trust you haven't blown your cover yet? They still believe that lie?"

"Of course. Things like that are natural for someone like me. Especially since she trapped me in this human body. "

"You are going to take care of that little book right?"

"Of course. But what I do, is none of your concern."

With that both figures vanish.

{Skip to when Yui sneaks to the room where she saw her father's book.}}}

Yui was being as quiet as possible as she snuck to the room. Hoping to not get caught for fear of what would happen. However, she must've not been quiet enough, for she heard footsteps following her. "Oh, its just you, Lily. I was beginning to get a bit worried."

"I couldn't let you do this without help. Let's just get this over with, this place gives me the creeps." Lily said with a shudder.

"Aw, we're the two of you trying to have an adventure without me?" They turn to see Luna appear and pout. "And I thought we were friends."

Lily rolled her eyes and they continued to walk to the room.

Lily walked with Yui to the book while Luna kept careful watch for any sign of the vampires.

Minutes later Lily then held up a book. "Isn't this it?"

"You found it!" Yui exclaimed. "How can this be?"

She started to flip through the pages while Lily asked "What happened?"

Yui froze. "Its all gone."

 _ **I hope this was worth the wait. I plan to work on the next chapter and get it published as quickly as I can.**_


	6. Episode 3 and 4

**This is very late and I'm sorry about that but i ran into some issues. Episode 3 by itself was short, so i was stuck on adding events i created or adding episode 4. Then I realized how short episode 4 was considering i don't want to change major things. So this was the result... I'm going to work on the next episode soon and plan to have it published Friday. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

"So….The food is good." Lily says during the near silent dinner. She looks around. The only real noise was the sound of everyone eating. No one even acknowledges Lily's statement.

"You haven't eaten very much, Little Bitch." The perv-i mean Laito says. He leans closer to her. "You need to eat properly or else you could become anemic. Would you like me to feed you?"

The stick in the mud then adds in his two cents. "Laito. Its bad manners to get to your feet during a meal."

Laito stands straight up and responds with "Yes, sir." Before turning to Yui and saying "We'll continue this later, Little Bitch."

Yui, who was watching him leave, then turned as she heard a loud noise. "Mr. Shu?"

He only responds with "This is a pain." Before walking off.

She then turns to Lily, who had a red face and eas watching Shu. Yui gives her a slightly confused look. Lily mouths back 'I'll explain later' Yui nods.

The second he was gone, Reji looks up and says "That dead beat. Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten."

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next? Let's have a banana snowball. " Kanato continues with stabbing his food and laughing as Lily tries to scoot as far away from him discreetly as possible.

But it appears as though Reji's bitter butt still won't let the shu thing go. "He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party. That will be all for today."

Subaru gets up, followed by the triplets. Yui and Lily get up to leave as well but are stopped as Reji says "One moment. Both of your table manners are deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly." They respond in sync with "Yes, sir." Before continuing on their way.

{The scenes continues like normal up until Lily opens the door}

"Eep! I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were-i mean i came in here to talk to- I didn't mean to interrupt! I'm sorry!" She says in one breathe as she runs out with a fire engine red face.

"Think twice before you reach out to me again. Never forget."

(The next scene continues like normal once again.)

~~~~Episode 4~~~~

So when watching episode 4 i was stuck on what I could do to implement Lily and Luna while sticking to the original plot and events. In the end, i decided to just add onto the end since there really is no way to implement them without completely changing the episode. While also adding more about a shared history between some characters

{This takes place with Ritcher.}

He walks into the room, but isn't alone. A shadowy figure follows him. He stops and she catches up. As they stare at the dress, he grabs the figure and bites her. She flinches and let's out small whimpers before she faints from lack of blood.


	7. Its been fun

**Ok so this the first time i've updated this story in a while but i have an excuse. i've decided to completely revise the entire thing (again) Only this time, it wont be as cringy. But i dont think it will be on this account. This account was started years ago so its time to start new and i already have the new account. Not only that but ive been active on devianart and youtube under this new account.**

 **The new account is named LoliMimikyu (the name is my friends fault) But along with the new account, ive done another big thing... After careful consideration and revision, ive decided to completely reinvent Luna.**

 **At first it was just her name (cause i found out someone used the name already) so i changed that, then she was too op and too much of a mary sue so i completely destroyed her and rebuilt her. Shes nit completely gone but shes just (in my opinion a better character) her new name is Lucille and she is a snake demon or in terms of Diabolik Lovers, a vibora.**

 **I hope youll give the new story a chance and go find me on my new accounts.**


	8. Here You Go

Ok so here's the link to my new account and new story and I promise it is a lot better then what you see here so i hope you will read the new story and give it a chance.

 **Link:** s/13004209/1/Viper-s-Bite


End file.
